1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and also to a light source module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicular lamp and a light source module for use in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Related Art
A vehicular lamp such as a headlamp of an automobile is required to form a light distribution pattern with high accuracy for safety reasons. This light distribution pattern is formed by an optical system using a reflector or lens as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication (Laid-Open) No. 6-89601. Recently it is considered to use semiconductor light-emitting element for a vehicular lamp.
In optical design for generating the light distribution pattern of the vehicular lamp, it is necessary to consider a shape of a light source or the like, in some cases. Moreover, a semiconductor light-emitting element generates light from a light source on its entire surface that has a predetermined width on its entire surface. Thus, in the case of using the semiconductor emitting light element for the vehicular lamp, the optical design may become complicated, resulting in difficulty in forming an appropriate light distribution pattern.